


A tea party with Moira

by pombaloo



Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo
Summary: AU – During their time in Schitt’s Creek, Moira finds herself pregnant, much to her and Johnny's surprise. The little tyke, Charlotte (Lottie for short) is now just over 2 years old. Moira let Johnny take the reins at the start, but after her time away in Bosnia, she realised that she was quite fond of her little replica. She missed her nearly as much as she missed Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A tea party with Moira

Lottie was having a tea party with her teddies and mother on her parents’ bed, much to Moira’s delight. Kitty, Pingu, Monkey and Henry Hedgehog sat in a semicircle with plastic tea cups and saucers in front of them. Lottie had her own tea cup and saucer too, whereas Moira had her real tea, placed perfectly out of reach. She sat reading her magazine and responding to her daughter when necessary. Moira admired the way in which Lottie had carefully laid out her teddies with their cups and saucers, especially as it had kept her quiet for so long. It reminded her of her days hosting afternoon tea parties. Now a fading memory. She was unsure if the skills needed to host such an illustrious event had remained in her after all this time.

Wobbling slightly as she walked, Lottie carefully clambered across the bed, knocking over Pingu as she went. She used her black spotted plastic teapot to refill her teddies’ matching tea cups whilst talking to them. Moira glanced up at her as the bed rocked with her movement, checking that she had not sneakily filled the teapot with water again. An unwelcome incident that she had found herself having to deal with in the last week. Having water spilt all over her bed was something that Moira was permanently planning on avoiding.

Content that all teddies had enough tea, Lottie returned to her place on her father’s pillow and handed her mother the last plastic tea cup. Moira thanked Lottie and animatedly pretended to drink out of it, before returning it to her, much to Lottie’s annoyance. She refused to take it back, it was Moira’s tea cup to keep, she didn’t want it.

Noticing that Pingu had fallen over, Lottie stood up to go on another intrepid adventure across the bed. Moira quickly reached over and stood Pingu up, not needing more motion sickness from Lottie walking across the bed.

‘No Mommy,’ Lottie protested, ‘I wanted do it.’ Her bottom lip started quivering as her eyes flooded with tears. An ability she had certainly learnt from her mother.

‘Charlotte Rose, stop that nonsense this instance,’ Moira demanded, ‘I will not have an unnecessarily snotty child.’

‘But Mommy,’ Lottie cried, she threw herself down in a heap on the bed, creating a shockwave that knocked over the teddies and cups, causing another round of tears. Moira sighed as she discarded her magazine and grabbed a tissue. She wiped Lottie’s snotty nose before letting her crawl onto her lap and bury her head in her chest. Moira stroked her hair gently as Lottie stopped crying. She knew that she would not be permitted to stay on her mother’s lap for any longer unless her whimpers subsided.

‘We can play tea parties with your teddies tomorrow darling. I think it's time for bed now Little Miss Rose.’ Moira sighed at the thought of the incoming nightly challenge that was getting her daughter to sleep. Especially considering Lottie’s evident already tired state. Every evening when bed time was mentioned, the entire world suddenly became incredibly interesting for her two year old.. It never helped that David and Alexis conveniently forgot that their sister slept much earlier than them, and refused to lower their noise levels accordingly. At least they were both out that evening, Moira thought to herself.

‘In a minute,’ Lottie replied, refusing to move from the comfort of her mother. In a minute was one of the many phrases that she had learnt from her older siblings. She had no idea what it meant, just that it was said when you did not want to do what your parents were asking you to do.

‘Or perhaps now,’ Moira suggested, hoping that Johnny would arrive back soon, she did not have the energy to have to deal with this tantrum on her own after looking after Lottie for most of the day.

‘Daddy!’ Lottie shouted as Johnny came in, right on time after finishing his day at the motel. Suddenly full of energy, she ran to the edge of the bed, knocking over any remaining standing teddies.

‘Hi sweetheart,’ Johnny picked her up and kissed her head, noticing the tears still glistening on her face and wiping them gently. ‘I think it's time to get ready for bed honey.’ Johnny noticed Moira’s tired expression, he hated being away from his girls so long in the day.

‘That is exactly what I just said.’ Moira took off her glasses and gave her husband a much needed kiss. She grabbed Lottie’s pajamas while Johnny stood their daughter on the bed. He pinned her down while Moira changed her, tickling her after Moira was finished.

‘Naughty Daddy, stop!’ Lottie giggled as she tried to stop the tickles. Johnny knew exactly how to cheer his little one up. Moira smiled as her daughter tried to squirm away, she marvelled at how easy it was for Johnny to make her laugh.

‘Let’s go brush our teeth,’ Johnny said as he popped her down on the floor. Lottie ran into the bathroom with her parents in tow. Johnny started brushing his teeth after giving Lottie hers. Moira watched while Lottie gave it her best shot, before beckoning her daughter over so that she could take over and do it properly. Lottie obeyed, knowing that Johnny was preoccupied with his own teeth brushing. She pulled her stool up in front of her mother and opened her mouth wide.  
Moira happily let Johnny help Lottie use the toilet before bed, not being the favourite parent of the moment did have its perks. She brushed the toys lying discarded on the bed into the corner, she would sort them out in the morning.

‘Daddy story,’ Lottie requested as she proudly left the bathroom, using the toilet was still a big achievement in her eyes.

‘Not before Daddy has had a shower,’ Moira responded, ‘I will not have any Motel germs on my bed. Daddy can read you a story another night.’

‘I'll say night night sweetheart,’ Johnny kissed his daughter’s head. ‘I'm expecting you to be asleep for Mommy by the time I'm out,’ he half warned as he headed into the bathroom, hoping his girls would get along for long enough that Lottie would fall asleep quickly.

‘Shall I sing you to sleep instead?’ Moira asked, she would happily sing with David and Alexis out and unable to come in and comment.

‘Yes please Mommy,’ Lottie said with a yawn. Moira went to pick her up and take her to her cot, but Lottie backed away from her.

‘Sleep on your bed,’ Lottie instructed.

‘And Daddy will put you in your cot when you fall asleep?’ Moira was too tired to argue with her, she would not be responsible for a second outbreak.

Lottie gave her mother a tired nod. She let Moira pick her up and put her on Johnny’s side of the bed.

‘Lie down then.’

Lottie snuggled into her father’s pillow as Moira gave her her Kitty and led her Blanky over her. Sitting next to her on the bed, she stroked her forehead as she sang softly to her.

_‘Once there was a way,  
To get back homeward.  
Once there was a way,  
To get back home,  
Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
Golden slumbers fill your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise,  
Sleep pretty darling, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.’ ___

____

____

Johnny stood silently in the doorway, freshly showered, as he caught the end of her singing, smiling lovingly at his wife.

‘Beautiful, sweetheart,’ he sat down on the bed next to her, taking her free hand in his. They both watched Lottie sleep for a minute before Johnny gently placed her in her cot, pleased that she stayed asleep as he carried her.

‘You are happy here Moira, aren't you?’ he asked as he joined her on the bed.

‘Yes John,’ she looked into his eyes, ‘I still occasionally dream of our past life, but I am happy here.’

‘Who doesn't,’ he smiled as he remembered his joyous memories.

‘I used to prefer her when she was asleep, but I am becoming quite fond of her when she’s awake, even with the tantrums.’ Moira thought out loud as she watched their sleeping daughter.

‘She is a terrible two year old after all.’ Johnny smiled at his wife’s honest moment. It wasn’t often that she truly opened up about her feelings. ‘I’m assuming I arrived straight after a tantrum?’

‘Perfect timing, thank you Mr Rose. I picked up her fallen teddy before she could,’ Moira explained, now regretting her actions. Who was to know that the simple act of picking up a teddy could cause such an outburst.

‘Which teddy?’ Johnny asked.

‘The penguin.’ Moira pointed at the pile of teddies that she had shoved in the corner.

‘Pingu,’ Johnny smiled as Moira ignored him.

‘I picked up the penguin because I did not want the bed bouncing again while she jumped over to pick it up, and then she threw a tantrum,’ Moira sighed, ‘I still have a lot to learn John.’

‘So do I, Moira.’ Johnny let her rest her head on his chest. They lay there for a few minutes in the quiet, watching Lottie’s content sleeping face.

‘Are the kids out?’ Johnny enquired, realising that silence was surrounding them. Moira lifted her head and nodded at him.

‘We could watch something with normal volume in their room?’ He asked excitedly. They both agreed it was best to watch TV on low volume when Lottie was sleeping, but it did get annoying not being able to fully hear what they were watching. ‘It’s still early really, they will be out for hours more.’

‘Good idea Mr Rose,’ Moira agreed. Checking again that Lottie was definitely asleep, they picked up their pillows and crept into the kids’ room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Johnny paused as he looked around the room. ‘I think Alexis’ bed is the safest option?’

Moira nodded, she would be the least annoyed at the situation and would hold the grudge against them for the least amount of time. They moved Alexis’ pillows off and set up their own. Johnny climbed in first and settled in before Moira joined him. They lay there together, snuggling in to each other.


End file.
